A new Twilight Princess
by Ms.Ann-Merie
Summary: Nearly two years after the events of the Demon King invasion Hyrule went back to normal, Zelda and her sister live their lives as normal. One day, the younger sibling shows signs similar to that of a Twili. Could this mean the return of the Twilight Queen herself? Or another war between light and dark?
1. Prolouge

**Prologue.**

"Auuuuugggghhh!" A scream, comparable to that of a large beast, resonances throughout the castle grounds making all of Castle Town stop their usual activities and look to see if anything has happened. Inside, guards watch and stand in a fight position while Zelda approaches her younger half-sister; who looks at all of them and growls.

"(Y/N), just calm down, I don't know what happened but whatever it is it's over now!" She stands up and frowns deeply at all of them.

"No it's not...!" She points to a guard who is now shaking at her gesture. "He, like then sniveling weakling most of them are, insulted the Twilight Princess; by saying that he was glad the mirror broke and that she cannot come back because all she was a problem and deserved to stay there!" Zelda sighs then goes over to her sister.

"(Y/N) you can't get upset every time someone comments on the Twilight Princess, what is this really about?" She looks at her.

"You wouldn't get it! No one that nice has ever just up and left you like that before!" She gains a small smile then hugs her.

"That's it, look I know she was kind to you but then she left there is no reason... what is this?" She lifts her arm up and looks under her arm and sees a familiar mark, ones like she once had being infected by the Twilight. "(Y/N) do you know how long you've had this?" She snatches her arm back.

"I don't know, don't tell me you're thinking of something too!" She shook her head then went up to one of the guards.

"Go and find Link, it looks as if we are going to need him again." The guard nods then leave to her order.

Link sat near Lake Hylia waiting for the Prince, Ralis, to speak once more.

"Anything else?" The Prince shakes his head before walking over to said hero and giving him his thanks.

"Oh, but there was a message for you from Princess Zelda..." Link removes his Zora Helmet.

"What was it for?"

"Well, she said it had something to do with her half-sister and that you should come there immediately." Link blushes at hearing that, never would have thought that Zelda's half-sister would ever have anything this serious happen to her. Honestly that made him pretty happy. You see he loved her; at first he thought of her as a friend, then a close friend that he had to protect, then a lover that he couldn't live to see hurt or live without. He didn't know why but he just did and he enjoyed it honestly. He nods to the prince.

"Alright, I'll go get going now thanks to letting me know!" Link spoke while jogging off, the prince gives him a small wave as he goes off and leaves for the castle.

Once there Link is greeted by Zelda at the door.

"What's up? Did something happen to (Y/N)?" She nods.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if it's anything serious, but you're going to have to see this for yourself…" She started to walk further inside with Link behind her. "She's sleeping right now so you'll have to be quiet not to wake her." He nods knowing that for some reason she was easily set off awake or otherwise. They get to the bedroom of (Y/N)'s, that was right next to Zelda's, and they walked inside quietly seeing (Y/N) sleeping peacefully, her sister walks over to her and bends down to where her face level as does Link, him being a bit taller. "Look…" She removes the blanket and lifts her arm up, Link looks then his eyes go wide at the sight.

"W-what? How is that possible?!" She shakes her head and puts the blanket back down.

"I do not know... All that I do know is that sooner or later this is going to expel out just like all the rest of them, she's even shown signs of becoming hostile, like the other day, she confronted a guard simply because he spoke rudely of the Twilight Princess..." Link smiles slightly remembering the last time he had gotten to see Midna in her true self, he shakes his head and goes back to the manner at hand.

"So… what should we do about it then?" She stands up then walks out not wanting to chance waking (Y/N) up.

"I believe that you know what to do, this may not be the Mirror of Twilight but it's close to a portal is it not? Or at the very least she can possibly manifest one?" He nods.

"Yeah, if I did something activate it then I'm sure it could work." Zelda nodded.

"So we would need you to somehow make this portal open and go inside of it, and find out what's happening to (Y/N)." He blushes.

"Wait, so does that mean I get to spend time with (Y/N)?" She nods, Link chuckles and he mentally does a fist pump.

"Aww yeah!" He says a bit too loud. Zelda quiets him down before closing her eyes.

"Link, I know you like (Y/N) but that doesn-" Zelda is cut off when (Y/N)'s door opens up and they both look to her seeing her with dilated eyes, she looks at Zelda and growls but then over to Link and her eyes slowly soften up. Link offers a smile to her.

"Hey (Y-Y/N)!" She walks over slowly before throwing herself at Link, stowing her face into his chest, this causing Zelda to stare in confusion and Link to watch her utterly lost and flustered.

"Link!" She says while crying. Link finds some words and speaks.

"Uh yeah?" She looks up to him with red eyes.

"You promise not to be like Zelda or anyone from Hyrule?" He looks to Zelda and she sighs but nods, he looks back to (Y/N).

"Uh yeah I do... but since you're up... you wanna go somewhere with me?" She giggles and nods, she then turn to Zelda with a deep frown.

"Can I go with him." She said in more of a command than a question.

"Yes, but just don-" (Y/N) cuts her off.

"Great, common I'll go wait outside for you!" He chuckles to her then she skips down the halls with glares toward anyone who came near her, Zelda sighs and looks back to Link.

"Link, remember what I said find out what that is and cure it!" He nods to her.

"Alright, alright just don't worry too much about her okay?" She sighs before nodding.

"I won't, also be careful I wouldn't want my only way of calming her down dead." He smiles to her then nods jogging off toward where (Y/N) went.

 _ **Link's P.O.V.**_

I meet up with (Y/N) and she gives me one of the best heart pounding smiles I've ever seen, making the blood from my chest go straight to my head.

"Oh, Link, I'm so glad you came when you did!" She said in a more than relieved tone, we walk through Castle Town sometimes getting unnecessary stares from Princess admirers.

"Oh really, why so?" We make it out of town, walking through the field not seeing a single monster, which made me smile to myself. She lowers her voice before looking at her fingernails.

"Well, um... could I... tell you something?" I look to her and offer a smile.

"Of course, you can share anything with me!" She smiles before frowning and looking down.

"Well, recently, I've been making everyone, including Zelda, very upset. I'll just get angry and annoyed and I'll lash out at any and every one just because…" I chuckle to my self. _Yeah I noticed…_ "But I think I know why…" I stop and look at her.

"Well common, you can tell me, I promise not to tell Zelda if it makes you anymore open." She looks then shakes her head and walks back over to the bridge and steps on one of the planks.

"No I can't… I don't know what may happen." I walk over to her and touch her warm shoulder.

"(Y/N) you can tell me anything, honestly if anything does happen you have the 'Hero' to protect you, you know?" She grunts then nods before taking a small breath, she didn't look up but spoke fully.

"Well, a few nights ago, someone visited the Castle, specifically my room. I thought it was just a thief so I could just take care of them on my own without alerting the guards or my sister, but when I looked around for the person, I found it was… something not of our world… but of the Twilight realm!" I swallow the lump I didn't realize I was holding.

"Was… was it Minda?" She shakes her head.

"No, it looked nothing like her actually, yes it was of her kind, but no one I would call normal. Even for them." She shivered a bit tightly gripping her hands together. "He had bright yellow hair and deep pink eyes that stood out the most in the darkness; he came over to me and did this to my arm…I tried to defend myself but he was entire too powerful." She lifts her arm, already aware of design, I just look at it.

"Why do you think he did it?" She lowers her arm and shakes her head.

"I don't know, if I did I would try and figure it out more." She pauses. "But he told me something before he left that night." I lean closer to her.

"What was it?" She stares at me then oddly gains a smile.

"It was like a riddle and I've been trying to figure it out all this time… he said; the ones most familiar with the dessert, will come back and this time the object of desire will show once more." I look at her.

"Do you think he means me and Zelda?" She shrugs.

"I thought that too. You two were the only ones that have even been there to begin with, but what confused me was the object of desire. What do you think he meant by that?" I think for a while before speaking.

"It couldn't be that… Could it mean the Mirror of Twilight?" She gasps.

"Does that mean that one of you wants Minda back?" I shrug.

"I wouldn't know, I figured she'd be happy back in her own world, I did enjoy her being with us but she must be happy there, so I don't want to take her out of that. Zelda, I don't know about, she did like having her around when she was here… I think we should tell her." (Y/N) stops me.

"No… we can't tell Zelda! N-not until we're sure about this!" She didn't look upset, more as she looked concerned and worried, I smiled and nodded to her.

"I get it, (Y/N), maybe we should go back to the Mirror Chamber, something should happen if you have that on you." She nods.

"Right!"

We get to mirror chamber and still the remains of what was left is there, (Y/N) looks around utterly lost, she's never been here before so I don't blame her, I go over and lift up her arm again.

"Does it feel any different?" She looks up to me with wide innocent eyes and shakes her head.

"No, not at all…" I groan.

"Then what could it be…" I look around trying to think of anything else I could do. I stop when I hear the familiar sound of warping fill my ears, I try and go over to (Y/N) in an attempt to protect her, when I hear her screaming, I realize I was too late. "Damn!" I take out my sword and see (Y/N) floating in midair with someone who reminds me of the Twli people.

"Link!" She screams out to me, I grunt taking out my sword and holding it.

"Give her back!" He chuckles then snaps his fingers creating another vortex beside them.

"Ah! Lin-" She disperses into it then it fades away.

"(Y/N)!" I hear her scream echo in the empty dessert before it vanishes all together, I growl then look to the one who summoned it. "Who are you and what did you do with her!" He chuckles then floats down to me.

"Exactly whom might you be? I heard of some Hero boy who has a crush on her but I didn't expect him to look so… amateurish, putting it lightly." I growl and grip my sword tighter. "But, I will tell you one thing. These portals have been opened again, but it's not here…" He floated around and turned on his back looking down to Link. "Oh I might as well tell you! It doesn't matter anymore." He turned upright once more. "Remember somewhere she loved, and hated… For only you can guess where it is." He floats back up. "And as for who I am. I am the servant of the Twilight Princess and now our Queen, who has ordered me to capture (Y/N)! Dai is my name, find me if you can Amateur Hero!" He chuckles loudly and disappears without a trace; I grit my teeth then remember what he said.

"A place where (Y/N) loved and hated?" I shake feeling pain there, I figured thinking to much was going to kill me. I shake my head then start to travel back to Hyrule

I hadn't even been there for two minutes as Zelda bombarded me with questions of all sort forcing me to tell her what happened and, as usual, she lashes out at me, I tried to explain that I couldn't even if I wanted to but she refused to listen to me.

"Look, Link I'm not upset that she was kidnapped, more as I'm worried! I'm _upset_ because you took her there when I just told you to just figure out what it was. I didn't say save the day, all that was going to do was ruin everything and looks like I was right!" She starts walking down the hallway, I follow close behind her.

"Hey, I'm just as upset as you are, I felt so... hopeless, like he had something on me…" She stops walking. "But I'm going to get her back and when I do she'll be back to normal!" She sighs and turns to me.

" _How_ are you going to do that, you have a riddle and no idea!" I roll my eyes.

"Well... I'll think of something!" She sighs a bit. "And instead of criticizing me, maybe you could help out… you are her sister right?"

"Yes, but that does not mean that I was aware of her every dislike and like, you loved her so you should know a bit more about this stuff!" I groan.

"Okay, okay fighting like this isn't going to bring her back..." Zelda fiddles with her fingers. "Look, all we need to do is start mapping out this stuff and we can find her." She huffs, calming herself and nods.

"You're right, well then we better get working, we need her back as soon as can be or else it will cause an uproar in the streets!" I nod agreeing with her.

 **Elsewhere...**

"How. Could. You. Do. This?" Dai sits on his knee in front of Minda while she scolds him. (Y/N) was perfectly fine behind the princess and waiting for her to finish her rant. "I've told you, and I even stressed this to you, get the Princess' permission to bring (Y/N) here and _not_ to infect her while doing so!" He chuckles.

"In all kindness, your highness..." She huffed. "The Hyrulean Princess was a bit of a letdown... So I didn't speak to her and took it to the source directly!" Midna growls tapping her foot unmoved by his statement. "I'm not sorry for what I have done, but seeing as how I did my job..." She groans finished with the conversation, she turns to (Y/N) with a forced smile.

"(Y/N), I am so sorry he did that, are you alright?" She nods and smiles.

"Yes, I am alright. But Midna, why did you want to bring me here?" She sighs and walks over to her grabbing her hands.

"Because, I wanted to make sure that you were alright. I could tell that you were going to miss me after Zant tried his way on you and I thought it was rude of me to just leave you like that…" She smiles.

"Well, I'm fine now, thank you for caring so much!" Midna chuckles but is interrupted by Dai.

"Oh, your highness?" She growls.

"What is it now!" Dai chuckles.

"Well, I recently noticed something, something, how do you say... unique about this one." She narrows her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He teleports over to her and lifts up her arm exposing her Twilight infection.

"This was already in development even before I had anything to do with it, I just made it visible. It's nearly looks like yours that you have on your thigh there." She blushes before gently grabbing her arm and looking at it. Midna gasps.

"He… he's right!" (Y/N) looks at her confused.

"(Y/N), do you know what this means?" She shakes her head. Midna takes her hands.

"It means somehow you're Twilight royal blood!" She gasps in shock, happiness, and confusion.

"This could also mean that you are Midna's sibling." Dai added.

"B-but what about Zelda? I grew up with her and don't remember anything about this place." She shrugs.

"This is strange indeed, but for sure if you've always had this, then you are of no doubt of royal blood in the Twilight Kingdom." She smiles but then loses it.

"Wait, what about Link?" She smiles remembering those days with him.

"What about him?" (Y/N) blushed while looking down.

"She loves him and it more than worries her if he'll even like her if he finds out about this." Midna looks at her.

"Really?" (Y/N) nods touching her hair playing with the ends of it.

"Yes, I don't know if Link would want to deal with someone who could very well be part of the Twilight world again…" She grabs her shoulders and gives her a smile.

"I don't see why he would. But if it bothers you that much I'll reassure you." (Y/N) looked to Midna. "He will still care dearly for you and you want to know why?" (Y/N) swallowed. "Because you're (Y/N) and you are more lovable then anything and anyone I've ever met!" She smiles and looks down Midna smiles and rubs her arms. "But a relationship is the last thing you need worry about…" She turns to Dai and thrusts her hand out.

"Go fetch Link... and make sure he gets here _unharmed_ and of _his_ free will!" He bows to her.

"As you wish..." He snaps his fingers and disappears from the room. Midna sighed and turned back to her sudden sister.

"Now, as for you, we should probably see what else you can do, being my sister you should be able to do all sorts of things!" (Y/N) giggles and nods. She frowns before staring down at her hands.

"But, I just hope Link and Zelda won't worry too much." She nods and pats her shoulders.

"Trust me, as long as Dai listens to me they won't." She nods at her reassurement, then leaves with her still with Link's reaction the only thing in her mind.

* * *

 **I'm just super happy about Twilight Princess HD remake, so I decided to post this old story I made, currently I'm editing it so I'll try and update regularly if not more often. But I hope you enjoyed reading this and will continue reading this. Tell me what you think of it already, review and fav! (By the way, side note: The character Dai is a made up Twilight OC, I absolutely writing through him, but his name is pronounced exactly like die just spelled differently.)**


	2. Newfound

**Chapter 1: Newfound**

 **Back with Link and Zelda...**

"You know, I just can't help but shake this feeling of (Y/N) killing me since we've pretty much looked through all of her personal stuff…" Zelda scoffs.

"Believe me, she's gone through most of my stuff before she even turned fourteen..." He chuckles.

"But do you really think the place is Ordon Village?" She nods.

"Yes because for one thing, I vaguely remember her telling me that she wanted to visit all of the Fairy Springs in all of Hyrule, but she never got the chance thanks to you and your adventures and releasing Ganondorf. She hated that she couldn't and even sulked in her room for nearly a week before coming out saying that one day she would." I get up.

"Alright, I'll go alone then." Zelda stops me.

"What about me?" I turn to her.

"Do you really think a bunch of people like me would be able to handle seeing you just show up randomly, they'll for sure ask what's going on and I'll have to tell them." She sighs.

"Alright then, but try and keep me posted as best as you can and if anything happens… just come back and we'll have to try again." I nod then smirk.

"We won't need to try again, cause I'm getting her back the first time!" She smiles and nods to him.

"Only the goddess will know, but we can hope."

I get to the village and try not to talk to too many people seeing as how friendly they are, I would have probably wound up eating and sleeping over if I talked to everyone, so I went straight to the Spring and walked inside, my feet become soaked in the water but I look around for anything.

"You know I probably should've asked where it was…" I hear water behind me and I freeze.

"Where what was?" I take a breath before turning around to see Ilia standing there.

"Oh I thought… never mind, but why are you all the way back here?" She shrugs and starts to walk towards me.

"Well, I heard you came back and I wanted to visit you!" She smiles to me I smile back.

"Oh, well I'm sort of busy right now, you know missions for the princess and all!" She nods.

"I understand, but do you think that maybe I didn't want to talk to you?" I look at her.

"Huh?" I chuckle awkwardly as she kept walking. I chuckle awkwardly. "You wanna check on Epona?" She scoffs and walks closer grabbing my collar pulling me down to her level.

"You know what I mean…" She gave him a seductive look. "And trust me, I'm sure you even had this idea even before you met that stupid Princess!" I look at her.

"What is wrong with you?" I don't move for fear that if I do she'll try something.

"Well nothing, right now, but maybe a kiss should bring me back to my senses..." She quickly catches my lips in hers, my eyes go wide and I grunt pushing her off of me and into the water, I pant and cover my mouth. She groans a bit holding herself by her arms in the water. "You really don't like me do you?" I shake my head.

"No, it's just that you're not Ilia?" She gets up, her entire body wet.

"And what makes you say _that_?" I pause and regain myself.

"Because for one thing, Ilia doesn't have feelings for me anymore, and me the same. We worked it out so to say, I couldn't try and keep her happy while trying to do work for all of Hyrule, it was just easier and she was fine with it. The other thing, Ilia admires (Y/N) and for you to call her that 'Stupid Princess' makes you even more of a fake!" She grunts but then gives up her act, she starts to chuckle and snaps her fingers leaving my eyes sight. I stand my ground as I see Dai there in front of me. The man who stole (Y/N) away! I get into my fighting stance and glare at him. "It's you!" He nods.

"Yes it is, and you have played a lovely part in my little plan, now it doesn't even matter if you get there or not, all I have to do is show (Y/N) and Midna my memory and she'll be more than convinced to stay in the Twilight Realm!" I grunt.

"Why did you take her?" He stops laughing.

"You honestly want to know, Hero? Well I'll explain. Before, when Zant was in charge, I had to work under him and I hated every second of him being in control, he was false King who had no right to rule alone. But I had hope for Midna, and her returning, she's came out to be prefect and the fact that Zelda's 'Sister' is in fact blood related to Midna made this all the more easier!" He teleports up to a tree and is about to fall back down to the earth. "Much like my body now, I had planned for this world to fall and crumble to become the Twilight Realm, ruled over by only royal blood, but I knew Midna would never agree to it unless she had a reason to hate the light world again and I found that reason, it was (Y/N). She formed such a sweet innocent bond with her while she was an Imp and had missed her company while she Queen, but then a small opening came through that being (Y/N)'s infection. It was enough to get me through and enough to make it even easier to make more! So I hid and exposed (Y/N) for what she truly was, a Twli! Now that she knows, she'll never want to go back knowing that her longed love, Link, has already moved on and could care less for what has happened to the fair Princess…" He pauses. "So with this, Midna will become infuriated! That one of her own kind, not to mention one of her close relationships, was emotionally _and_ physically hurt by those of the Light world. She will take my advice, claim it as her own and make the Twilight Realm even bigger than what anyone could ever hope for it to be… and as for me? I will be there every step of the way making sure that my plan does not fail!" He ends with a roaring chuckle. I grunt at his explanation not wanting to believe a single word of it.

"That's ridiculous! I know Midna and she'd never destroy a world simply out of spite!" He falls to the ground landing inches from the water before rising back up.

"Tell me, Foolish Hero, what happens to anyone once they have something and it crashes and burns?" I think for a moment only to get cut off by him once more.

"They crash with it, especially with a bond so strong as sisters, she will see the error in her ways for not taking it while they were down but she will strike. And when she does it will be havoc, but, soon it'll all be better once everything is under her control!" He snaps again and appears in the air. "Soon you will see. Now…" He pauses. "I can tell you where the portal is, since it won't make any difference now. The place where the portal is, is simply anywhere you and her have been together in these past years. She loved to be around you but hated the fact that she did, she knew that she would never end up with you so they have been placed expertly by her own self without her even knowing, I hope you have enough courage to come here, seeing as how when you do she won't even be herself anymore! Good luck, amateur Hero!" With a hearty chuckle, he leaves through a portal. I grunt drop down splashing water into my face as I did so.

"Why did this have to happen to (Y/N)… why can't I change this, change this for… her!" I know this is somewhat of my problem and that I should've dealt with a long time ago but I didn't think it was going to come up this bad if I didn't tell her about anything, my emotions or otherwise.

 _"Well maybe you should just go ahead and just try it!"_ I jerk up not expecting to hear a child's voice around here, thinking that it was Dai again I grab my blade.

"Who is it?!" I hear a small giggle then I see a small boy with blonde hair and green clothes in front of me. I put my sword away and look at the boy.

 _"Well it's me, one of your ancestors; Link!"_ I look at him then bend down to his level.

"Are you sure, you seem… like young to be an ancestor?" He giggles.

 _"Oh, what about Hero's Shade?"_ I nod slowly.

"How do you know him?" He smiles then sits down.

 _"Cause' I'm him! Just like really young, and alive! Well more alive looking."_ He cuts himself short. _"But, the only reason I came here is because you're doing the same thing that I did when I was alive and I doubt you want to end up like me when you're dead."_ I chuckle

"What do you mean that? You mean you loved someone and you couldn't be there for them?" He nods.

 _"Yeah, she was really pretty and cool too, I wanted to marry her, but Gannondorf got to her first and sent her far away from me, I was surprised that he just didn't kill her. But I couldn't be with her and now I regret it, regret not telling her and not being there with her all the time. I probably could have protected her from him..."_ He looked back up to me with the same smile he had on before. _"So, I know you'll miss (Y/N) too so I'm gonna help you get her back!"_ I chuckle

"And so how do we do that then?" He smiles then grab my hand.

 _"Like this!"_ I cover my eyes as the entire fountain turns into a small grass plain, it stretched out to where I couldn't see anymore than where I was, where we were there was a treehouse. Behind me I could hear Link climb up, he got to the top and looked down to me waving for me to join him. "Well, c'mon!" I sigh a bit and go up as well, he goes over to a bed and sits down, I join him. He pulls his feet up and speaks. "Alright, well the first thing is that you need to find (Y/N) and you know how to right?" I nod.

"Yeah... Well at least I got some kind of riddle from Dai so I should be able to find a portal to her." He nods.

"Alright then, now just in case something happens we need you to be prepared, so here!" He digs around in his pocket and pulls out a mask; one that resembles his face but instead has white hair, purple markings on his cheeks, and no pupils. I take it and look at it.

"Why this, a mask?" He nods.

" _This_ saved Termina Field from a crashing moon! I wore it to defeat another powerful mask named Majora." He says happily. "Well, either way, it's pretty much like the master sword but better, cause it's like you're a deity, you have all this power, but it's hard to control." I chuckle.

"If it's so hard then how'd you control it?" He looks up at me with a certian look on his face.

"Do I look like the kind of person who can't handle something like that?" I give him a look. He sighs. "Look I can alright, don't question it!" I chuckle and look at the mask. "But if something happens while you have this on you'll have me right there to talk to!" I smile then nod to him.

"And here I was thinking that we were going to have some fight or something." He chuckles awkwardly. "Common I have to go and save her! I don't have time to this!" He nods.

"I know but you can't just go in there all whatever and expect to come out alive. I've dealt with someone similar to (Y/N) and it's pretty ugly when you get them angry." I groan thinking that it might take too long.

"Will I… Will I have enough time to save to her?" He nods.

"Yep, in this world everything is like days in a few hours. So when a day passes in here, it's like a few hours or maybe minutes out there!" I sigh a bit but then I nod.

"Alright then, we'll we need to get started so that I can save her!"

 **With Midna, (Y/N) and Dai.**

(Y/N) sits in her throne now with her new clothes on her body, they're revealing but she likes them anyways, and ever since she arrived here, markings of all kind have appeared on her body officially making her a Twli by definition of Midna.

"(Y/N)?" She turns toward her newfound sister and smiles. Midna walks over to her noting the forced smile she had on. "You seem upset. I know you're probably still concerned about Link but I'm sure he'll be here in no time!" Midna tried her best to cheer (Y/N) up, she smiled at her concerning voice and nodded touching her hands together by her side.

"I know, I'm not worried about that much anymore. I'm just worried if I'll ever be able to go back to normal after this, I mean it's like I feel like a totally different person like I could do anything right now!" (Y/N) turned toward the twilight sky and admired it. Midna smiles and chuckles.

"That's the spirit! How about you save some of that for when you return back home alright?" She giggles and nods, their somewhat sisterly bond was cut short when the door to the throne room was opened and a panting Dai came walking inside. He stopped in front of the princesses and got on one knee not lifting his head.

"Where is Link Dai?"

"You may not want to know... He looked up to (Y/N) with a strained expression. "Your highness' you must see this with your own eyes if you are to believe it!" He paused catching his breath. "But it's terrible news for our guest…" They walk over to him.

"What is it?" (Y/N) spoke her voice hesitant and worried.

"I was searching for him, Link, for some reason he was in Ordon Spring, so when I arrived there I found him. I was about to bring him back when I saw… this." Dai bends down, (Y/N) watches in awe as his eyes glow a bright pink almost dragging her inside, but, like a projection, they were able to see his memories as if they were really there. They watched the memory of 'Ilia' and Link in Ordon Spring. What they see shocks Minda but isn't any surprise to (Y/N), once it ends Midna grabs him my his shirt nearly removing the string tying it together.

"This has to be a fake Dai! Don't toy with us!" He shakes his head.

"No, I swear it to you, it is the truth! I was watching and I didn't want to disturb, but it seems that... he has moved on from (Y/N)…" Midna lets go of him and turns to (Y/N).

"(Y/N)…?" (Y/N) shakes her head walking off somewhat, Midna behind her.

"Oh no, it's fine really. It's not like I had any real chance with him anyways…" (Y/N) turned back to her, her voice breaking and fragile. "It was just a loose idea! Something stupid… really I'm f-fine…" Midna walks over to her.

"You don't look fine..." She feels tears fall onto her hand, she gasps and wipes her tears away before Midna grabs her shoulders and pulls her in for a hug. (Y/N) grabs onto Midna and begins to cry echoing loudly in the throne room. Midna bends over and rubs her back.

"Dai." He smirks while speaking.

"Yes?" She pauses.

"I need you to make that portal open for me, I'm going to have a word with the Princess… Right after I _kill_ that Hero!" He nods and chuckles to himself.

"As you wish... your highness."

* * *

 **Just a little mention here, I got this idea a while back after I read another fanfic that is pretty much this but I think it better, I won't put the name up here because I don't feel I have the right to post other people's stuff with out their permission, and I'm too lazy to ask for it. But for those who guessed it, it is exactly like it. I loved the idea and I loved the emotion it brought so I'm admitting it, I did steal ideas but the entire story is changed and fit to how I wanted it to be. But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter review and fave!** _I realized that I keep putting my OC's name in here. I wrote this originally with my character in it so this may happen a lot..._


	3. Truth?

**Chapter 2: Truth?**

 _ **With Link and the Triumphant Hero...**_

I pant as what feels like a whole three months in here rests on my body.

"How. Much. Longer?" Link looks at me and grunts a bit.

"It shouldn't be much longer, try it now!" I nod taking a small breath then put the mask on and let it transform me. Once more I let myself go and I'm once again awoken up on the ground with more wounds and scars. I groan then look up to Link.

"What am I doing wrong?" He shrugs not getting it himself by the look on his face.

"I don't know, you seem ready honestly but your body just isn't taking it in…"

"Wait, you said I am really ready for it, it's just my body right?" He nods. "Then that means I'll just have to train my body outside! Look I'm sure I can do this!" He groans.

"I don't know, I don't really trust it." I sigh a bit wanting out already. Link sighs closing his eyes. "But maybe I could let you go…" I smile. "Only if you swear to use only for dangerous situations, okay?" I smile then nod furiously to him.

"Yes, I swear!" Link smiles to me then finally takes me out of that world and back into reality. I slam on the ground with new found pain everywhere. I hold my body as everything hits me like a gang attack. I manage to get up but with a pained groan I lean against a wall. "Wow this is really painful!" I hear a giggle next to me.

 _"What'd you expect? I mean you did just experience what it feels to be a deity in the non-living world, but try it out here and bam! It's like a ton of bricks!"_ I chuckle and stand up on my own.

"Well I guess you're right… Hey?" Link looks to me, I stare down somewhat nervous about asking. "Do you think I can get her back like this?" He shakes his head.

 _"No way! It hasn't been that long since we went in so you should rest up before you go and find her."_ I sigh but nod giving into his guidance.

"Fine then…"

I rested and patched myself up before venturing out to the one place I remembered me and (Y/N) used to always go to. It was actually the first place that we met at, guess that's why it was so special to her, it is to me. I climb up to the very top seeing the hot spring roof in Kakariko Village. I rest my bare feet inside of the hot water, remembering the first time I met (Y/N) here...

 _~Flashback~_

I sigh, _All I have to do is get up there and I can finally relax! I had just finished defeating a giant of a monster of a beast ,Fyrus, I deserved some rest!_ I heard some splashing but figured it was just a Cucco. I hear someone gasp.

"Who's coming up here?!" I hear a shrill voice say even before I get up to the hot spring, I stop on the step and speak.

"Um… it's just me, my name is Link?" The person takes a breath.

"Link…? Sounds familiar…" She pauses. "I guess it's fine, but would you please wait a few seconds?" I nod.

"Yeah." Seconds later she speaks again.

"Okay, it's alright now." I go up the steps only to see a girl with wet brown hair, sticking to her back and a dark shirt covering the rest of her exposed body.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean…" She shakes her head stopping me.

"It's fine, I was just about to leave honestly." I nod to her.

"Well you don't have too, I was just about to come up here for a few seconds..." She turns to me careful not to expose herself.

"To rest? Are you tired?" I chuckle and nod.

"Yeah, I had so bussiness, I guess you could call it that."

"With the Gorons?" I nod.

"Well not really but I help them." I pause. "But how'd you know?" She giggles.

"Just a guess." I stare at her, she closed her eyes and leaned further into the water. "Still, that's amazing. I tried to get along with them but they really don't like humans, how'd you do it?" I chuckle and sit down on a rock next to her.

"I had to get on their good side. Wrestling. It hurt a lot but that was the only way they even allowed me in their presence." She groans.

"I can't do that. I'm not even supposed to be here…" I look at her.

"Why, is someone after you?" She shakes her head.

"No it's more like I'm someone most would consider… 'special' " I smile to her.

"Well whatever it is why don't you tell me? I guess those call me 'special' too." She blushes a bit, I figured it was the heat of the spring.

"I can't… If I do then you'll probably begin to think differently of me." I smile.

"Look I've dealt with Princess Zelda, I pretty sure I know nearly everything." She gasps a bit.

"Zelda? You've met my sister!?" I nod. Thinking of what she said, my eyes go wide.

"Wait, s-sister!" She nods.

"Y-yes, I'm her step sister the second princess of Hyrule…" I stand up and cover my mouth. I wasn't surprised by her being a princess, but it was being related to Zelda, even if she is a step sister, she's so much… more different than Zelda. I wanted to tell her that but wouldn't it be rude?

"See, you're already treating me different…" I lower my hand.

"No it's just… I never thought to see someone like you as a princess." She looks at me.

"Someone like me?" I nod.

"Yeah, like someone really easy to talk to and relaxing, I will never find Zelda bathing in a hot spring." She giggles.

"Trust me I can't even find her relaxing in the castle sometimes." We both laugh, she stops and smiles. "What's your name again?" I smile.

"It's Link." She nods then turns back around and rests her head on a rock while looking up at the sky.

"Oh, I knew you sounded familiar, you must be the Hero Zelda was telling me about? Or better yet, Blue eyed beast?" I shrug and nod.

"Yeah. But I don't like to call myself that I don't even feel like I am a hero." She nods.

"You're different… I had expected you to be cocky, conceited, and... not as handsome." I barely heard that last part, but I blushed anyways.

"Me? Handsome?" She nods and turns back over resting her head low bubbling the water somewhat.

"Yes, you're a very handsome and brave man… Of course in a 'I just met you' kind of way." I smile.

"Well, I think you're very beautiful… Uh, at least compared to Zelda… Not trying to be rude to the princess or anything." She looked at me.

"R-really?" I scratch my nose and nod while blushing at my words.

"Y-yeah I do… is that bad?" She shakes her head and shifts in the water.

"No, not at all… thank you Link!" There is a silence then she breaks it. "Say…" She turns back around in the water resting on her stomach, of course she moved the blanket to cover her backside. "Would you be alright if I joined you with whatever you are doing? I'm capable of handling myself but everywhere I go there are difficult roadblocks that you seems to have handled very well." I chuckle. "I just need to get to Faron Woods I would like to see something there." I nod and smile to her.

"I'd love to have you join me!"

 _~Flashback End~_

 _"Wow, that's sweet Link!"_ I shrug.

"I guess so, but it's just that if I hadn't had met her on that day I probably wouldn't have liked her as much as I do now…" Young Link groans.

 _"Ugh, you are making this difficult to accept what I said about waiting!"_ I smile then calm him down.

"Look, if you said it was because I wasn't rested then, but now I am and I'm gonna get (Y/N) back!" He cheers me on giving in to us going now to rescue (Y/N)!

Sooner or later, I land on the ground of the Twilight Realm. We didn't know at first howto use a warp without Midna, but with the help of a Goron, we just jumped through. It felt strange being teleported by Twli means but oddly nostalgic. I get up with a groan only to come face to face with a Twli that I had befriended the last time I was here. He gasps upon seeing me and bends down helping me up.

"Sir Link? H-how are you here? I thought this place was closed off to you Light kind?" I chuckle.

"Well it was, but some things happened and I guess we can go back a forth now." He smiles to me before looking around.

"Well, I don't think you should be here right now..."

"Why not?" He looks around before whispering to me.

"Well the Queen has reunited with her sister and-" I cut him off.

"Wait sister!" He nods.

"Yes, her name is (Y/N), she is just as fair and beautiful as Midna for a light being!" I groan.

"Wow, she just can't stay still…" Young Link giggles.

 _"She's special alright!"_ I nod to Link then look back at the Twli again.

"I'm sorry but I have to go and find her and make sure she's alright!" I start to run off.

"Ah, but Link!" I hear him call after me but I go on anyways not trying to waste anymore time. I sped straight ahead heading to the castle and the throne room. I reach there after knocking off multiple guards and I barge into the room. I panted while looking around, I feel relief upon seeing her, I smile. She was standing up looking out of a window. Her attire was different from that last I had seen her, probably since she's been here, but other than that she looks like the same girl I love.

"(Y/N)! You're alright!" I jog up to her and she turns around with a blank line for her usual smile, that causes me to stop halfway.

"Why? What on earth would make you come here even after you did that to me!" I blink several times.

"H-huh? What are you talking about?" She scoffs before walking in my direction but stopping in the middle of the room.

"Does Ilia ring any bells? Perhaps locking lips at Ordon Spring!" She yells out at me. I open my mouth.

"No! That wasn't her, and all of that was planned by that Dai guy anyways!" She rolls her eyes crossing her arms.

"And I'm just supposed to trust you who even told me that you still had feelings for her ever after all of that had ended! Or you, who said they were going to protect me but then turns right around and breaks… my h-heart like that!" I shake my head.

"No, I didn't betray you! That wasn't Ilia it was Dai, (Y/N) you have to trust me and come back. I promise I can explain everything to you and all of this will make since!" She bites her lip and shakes her head, her eyes started to water and she sniffed.

"... I did trust you, and all it brought me was another confusing life and a broken heart. But you didn't lose a single thing from any of this... but you will…" She pauses and stops her bare foot. "I have the power and the reign to banish you from ever coming back here! This is goodbye Link!" I scream out as a giant hand grasp me and squeeze me tight. I groan trying to escape.

"No, (Y/N) stop!" Her face streamed down with tears, she shakes her head before turning her back to me.

"Goodbye, Link." I scream out right when I can no longer see her and I'm pulled from the Twilight…

 _ **Still with (Y/N) in the Twilight realm…**_

(Y/N) groans and sits roughly back down in her throne chair. The familiar sound of Dai warping in the castle room fills her ear, she didn't even look up covering her eyes as she spoke to him.

"What do you want Dai?" He bows down before speaking.

"Understand that I'm not here to bother you or judge you based on your actions... But I do have something for you..." She looks up to Twli, he pauses and lowers his voice. "...Since you seem to be working out better than I expected..." She turns her head abruptly.

"What did you say?" He shakes his head.

"Oh nothing... But, I hope you are well enough to handle… This! The unexpected gift I was supposed to give to you a while ago. Now seems to be the best time!" He stands up and turns his creating a Portal in his back. The black and pink swirl made (Y/N) turn defensive as she took her stand for any surprise. She watches as it begins to spit something out, first it was feet, then legs, then an entire body falls out nearly lifeless onto the ground in a large black heep. Dai smiles turning back around, the heep clears out, it groans and fixes it's self up onto two standing feet. (Y/N) gasps before realizing who it was that came out.

"Well, well. Princess, didn't you get even more stunning... Miss (Y/N) of Hyrule or should I not call you that anymore?" The body strides over to the newest member of the Twli people and grabs her hand, (Y/N) couldn't react to it and the body leaned over kissing her knuckle.

"Z-zant! H-how are you alive!" He smiles before gesturing over to Dai.

"With the help of Dai of course. I knew that eventually I would need you with me, and look at what has happened!" He lifts her from the ground off of her own two feet and spins her around before dipping her holding onto her waist. "I need you. We are so close to one another as well." She blushes before pushing him off only for him to spin back up right, she stumbled but caught her footing.

"I will never need you in my life ever again! I didn't have any problem with you, until you made me fall in love, only to rip me out right out!" Zant listened to (Y/N) as her eyes began to water once more. She sniffed cleaning her face hurriedly leaving red on her nose and cheeks.

"Why did you make me fall in love with Link? Why, if you knew his real intentions!?" He chuckles and begins to walk towards her.

"Because, my dear princess, I thought that with your beauty, grace, and overbearing nature that Link would have changed his desires and longed for you, cherished you... but, as usual, he failed." Zant chuckles. "But I never stopped loving you, or missing that ever so lovely laugh or longing for that smile that could kill even the largest of creatures…" He touched her face and leaned in close to her. "But if you don't want my love; then I can leave you once more and leave you to your wishes. That is the kind of king I am." Her blush deepened.

"W-what will happen if I don't?" He smiles and jumps back away from her.

"Understand that your only wish is to be with one you love and one who loves you, anyone who has wronged you shall be my next victim!" Her eyes widen, but she looks away afraid of falling for it. He smiles and teleports behind her, he ran his hands down her shoulders, he leaned down and whispered into her ear his teeth grazing her earlobe. She shivered as he spoke into her ear. "...And we shall rule together for an eternity!" She wearily looked at him, one hand wanted to banish him or have him and Dai destroyed and out of her life for good. But the other… the other wanted something like this to happen. What was she to pick and why did it have to be her? Why did she even want this to happen? She groans and rubs her head.

"Why do I have to even pick!" She puts her hands covering her face more tears staining her hands and face. Zant moves over to her front and leans down a bit and grabs the both of her hands.

"Princess, you don't have to decide, just speak yes to me and everything that ever hurt you will be ceased from you and you can go back to being you, being perfect…" He touches her cheek, "Beautiful…" He touches her forearm gently caressing it. "And you can even start a new- no better life with me and I will do everything in my power to make sure you. Stay. Happy." He pecked her cheek while speaking. She stares at him and tears fall from her eyes once more before she moves herself into his chest and cries silently her tears staining his clothing.

"Zant I-" He cuts her off.

"Shhh, you don't have to speak. _This_ is enough, but I would want to keep you, not have you like this, like a light being… looks like I'll have to change that." Before she could process fully what he had said he pulled her head upward and locked his lips with hers. She yelped and tried to break from him not wanting any of this. Just someone to be there for her is all she wanted. His hand found their way to her back and held her close to him, keeping their kiss connected. He rubbed her back and slowly began to insert a shard of Twilight into her. She gasped feeling the sudden incursion into her back and broke from him. She groaned out and and her body began to violently react to where she passed out. Zant went over and lifted her up into his arms, her eyes opened, and from being the heavenly (E/C) to a bright light orange, she fell limp into his arms but slowly smirked and brought herself back up into him holding herself up by his neck. He lifted her up back into his arms and sat them both down the throne chair. She giggled before Zant pecked her lips and making her look up at him. "(Y/N)…" He runs his hands through her hair. "My new queen."

* * *

 **I will update soon! Fav and Review!**


	4. Reality

**Chapter 3: The reality**

 _ **Back with Link…**_

I slam my fist into the ground feeling the rocks dig into my skin.

"Damn it…!" I groan again before I bite my lip stopping anymore of my anger from coming out.

 _"Link?"_ I look up at Link who is trying to talk to me, I see his slightly afraid expression but he didn't seemed surprised, it bothered me.

"D-did you know she was like that?" He must have caught onto my assumption as he defended himself shaking his head before looking down at his hands.

 _"No, actually she was the total opposite, I saw that she was confused and was willing to go back home with you..."_ I sigh confused.

"Then why did she…?" I gasp and stand up abruptly. "Dai!" Link looks at me.

 _"You mean that other guy at the Spring? What about him, Link?"_ I grit my teeth.

"(Y/N) knew about what he did, transforming into Ilia and kissing me… He must have told (Y/N) about that fake of Ilia. I knew she wasn't real but he caught me off guard! Insulting (Y/N) like that…" I paused. "But why would she believe him, she knows that I-" I cut myself off. Link walks over.

 _"Link… You did tell her that you love her or at the very least care about her."_ I didn't speak. Link grunts. _"You didn't tell her did you?"_ I shake my head. _"Link!"_

"I mean what do you want from me? I couldn't, she's just so busy all the time, since she's always doing something, studying, visiting, practicing, whatever I didn't want to add to that with my confused emotions. _I_ couldn't tell her, but everyone else knew apparently, like Zelda, and of course Dai…" I grunt and force myself up. "We have to go back there and explain everything to her!" He shakes his head.

 _"We can't. She banished you never to return, you can't go back even if you wanted to."_ I move sitting crossed legged on the ground.

"Well, I can't just sit here and do nothing, I have to think of something-GAH!" I groan out when suddenly I feel the sharp terrain on my back, somehow I was smacked against the rocky plain of Death Mountain. I rub my back and look up to see what hit me. "What was that!?" Just then I see a large black and green glowing hand flying towards me. I manage to dodge it and see who was attacking me.

"LINK!" I hear a female's voice, I look out and and see Midna standing here. I smiled a bit when I saw her but then her hands began to move.

"Midna, what's going on?" She didn't answer to me and instead she created a fist and punched the air, the giant fist in the air hit close to my head. I yell and just slightly managed to dodge it, I roll onto the ground and try looking to her once more.

"Midna, why are you trying to kill me!" She grunts and walks stomping into the ground until she's close to me and grabs my collar lifting me up off of the ground.

"Because, you fool, you hurt (Y/N), that's why! How could you play with her emotions like that? She was expecting to be saved by her 'Knight in shining armor' yet all you were was a peasant in scrubs! So damn gullible as to kiss that human light female without a second thought of how'd this affect anyone around you!" She went on not taking a breath. "Besides, I thought you were over her… I guess not, turns out you're just a liar!" She yells into my ear. I try and calm her down.

"Wait Midna, I can explain!" She growls.

" _How_ can you explain this? We all saw it!" I sigh knowing that if I didn't explain she'd for sure kill me.

"Look, just let me explain something, if you don't believe me, then you can kill me...It'd be a lot better than doing something like _that_ to (Y/N)." She drops me and crosses her arms.

"Well come on then, explain!" I dust myself off and start to explain what happened…

Midna's expression didn't change much, but her anger did go off of me. Midna had moved over and was punching at a large bolder.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. DAI!" She yells punching the wall effectively destroying it, the dust settled and she walked through it back over to me. "What _is_ with you males and lying to me? I might as well destroy all of you just avoid this from happening anymore!" I chuckle and let her calm down a bit more.

"Oh, also, I did go to (Y/N) to try and bring her back here, but when I did she banished me from the Twilight Realm…" She takes a breath.

"She did, huh? I figured something like this was going to happen if I left her alone... She's just too unstable and passionate, it's mainly your fault that she is though, but you're also one of the reasons how she can become stable…" I looked at Midna. "We need you back there." I sigh exasperated.

"If you can get me back there, I'm more than sure I could convince her again, maybe this time I won't be so distracted." She smiles and nods.

"Well alright." I smile getting ready to leave. "But, first tell me; do you love (Y/N)?" I blink several times.

"Of course!"

"And you won't ever hurt her on purpose... or actually, you just won't hurt her?" I nod once more. "And you promise to never get her involved with something like this ever again?" I look elsewhere. "Link!" She growls then I chuckle.

"I'm joking, yes I do I swear it." She sighs then nods and makes a portal.

"Well common, she is waiting for her _knight_." I smile then nod making sure I have to mask with me before Minda teleports us.

We get there quick enough, I see that nothing has really changed meaning that (Y/N) must have calmed down after I was banished and didn't do any more damage.

"Wait a second, I'm sure that if one of my kind saw you that they would have at least asked you why you were here or told you what was going on?" I look elsewhere.

"Well, one did actually…" She stops walking and turns to me.

"And…?" I roll my eyes and sighs.

"I honestly just ignored his warning..." She rolls her eyes.

"Typical. Even after defeating Ganondorf you haven't changed a bit!" I chuckle.

"What can I say; I don't budge easy." She scoffs.

"Yeah I noticed. But, enough let's just get to (Y/N)." I nod and follow behind her.

"Hey, Link?" I see Link look up to me.

 _"Yeah?"_

"Do you think (Y/N) knows you? Cause she's pretty in touch with the world where you come from I think, it's part of the reason she's not like Zelda, being all like the sages and everything, and instead she's like a guardian or something." Link shrugs to me.

 _"Who knows, she might!"_

"Who are you talking to Link?" I hear Midna.

"Wait, you can't see him?" I point to Link standing next to me.

"Uh, no…?" Link smiles a bit.

 _"Of course she can't, she's not a Hylian like you and (Y/N). Just tell her I said hi and that she's pretty independent for a princess!"_ I smile.

"Well he's like one of my ancestors, but he says hi and that you are independent for a princess." She chuckles.

"Wow I can't even see him but he's way more polite and better than you already!" I sigh to her while Link giggles in enjoyment.

We get into the throne room only to be stopped by Dai at the door, Midna steps in front and stands her Queenly ground in front of him.

"Move it Dai, we know you did all of this!" Midna yells at him, he gives a halfhearted moan of disappointment.

"Oh I'm sorry... That I didn't hide it better." She snaps and slams her fist on the ajar door.

"And why did you want to do that in the first place, dare I ask?" He chuckles.

"For the very same reason I explained to that amateur hero; because the light world does not deserve to have it's own realm! It _deserves_ to be controlled, controlled by someone who knows how to rule everything, and you, (Y/N), and now… Zant, all have what it takes to rule it. While me, I stay under and make sure no one surpasses and no one returns the light world to normal!" Midna and I both grunt.

"Zant!?" He nods.

"Yes, he's here, in fact, taking (Y/N) for what she ought to be, a Twli!" He opens the door and we both jog inside blowing past him but we stop once seeing what was inside. I felt my stomach churn at the sight, it was horrible... The sight of Zant sitting on the throne, his lips over (Y/N)'s neck, and her in pure pleasure with her arms around his neck smiling into their heated passion. They break their connection, and with a giggle and a chuckle, they look to the door. (Y/N) looked at me with a frown but it changes to a sick smile, she giggles before turning back to Zant's face and tracing his jawline.

"(Y-Y/N)?" Midna stuttered out staggering forward a bit. (Y/N) giggled once more removing her finger from Zant's features and smiled to Midna.

"Oh Midna! How good is it too see my sister back here, right Zant?" He nods allowing her to run her nails on his chest.

"Yes indeed, but they should learn how to not barge in on our... alone time." He grabs at her backside pulling her even closer to his body, (Y/N) giggles and nods taking a hold of his hand enjoying the way he handled her.

"(Y/N), w-what are you doing!?" She looks to me and smiles.

"What does it look like, Link? Enjoying some alone time with my _king_ of course!" My eyes widen and my heart stops a bit.

"... W-what?" (Y/N) runs her nails up his chest and to his cheekbone then back down to his apparent opened shirt.

"(Y/N), what is wrong with you!?" Midna yells at her.

"Aw, how rude of you to say something like that to me, your _dear_ baby sister." Zant nods.

"Yes, quite rude, but soon she'll come around so no need to fret over it (Y/N)." She giggled and kissed his cheek, Midna growls but is pushed back by me.

"Get away…"

"Link!"

 _"...L-link?"_ The reminding voice of Midna or Link didn't stop me as I reached for the mask. I repeat what I said still having a bit of hope for it to not end like this.

"Get away from (Y/N)!" Zant chuckles and grabs a hold of (Y/N)'s waist forcefully, she playfully groans out and moves more into his lap. The whole scene caused me to be sick to my stomach. Before I could even think of anything else, I put the mask on and felt it take over…

 **In the throne room.**

Link had lost it, Midna stepped back unaware of the power he was showing, Dai watched from a safe distance laughing to himself feeling his plan work accordingly. Zant and (Y/N) merely remained in their same position near one another watching the scene unfold in front of the two. Young Link grunted feeling himself helpless in this situation and seeing how unstable Link looked, he couldn't do anything! He felt guilt twinge up into his chest as he watched. Link, or Fierce Deity, grip his sword with both of his hands while spewing out blood from his mouth and eyes. He was sure that his power was killing Link. He looked over to Midna and grunted not knowing what else to do. Young Link acted and found it in himself to transform into a wolf, he thought he couldn't anymore but looks like he still had this to do for this Link. With his new physical form he went over to Midna and spoke.

"You have to do something!" She looked down confused, angry, worried and fearful. She couldn't think clearly and gritted her teeth.

"W-what can I do? This is Link we're talking about! He finds a way to kill everything that's in his way!" He nods panting.

"I know, but I'm Link too! I know him better than he knows himself." Midna had no other choice, she nodded to him showing her willingness to listen. Link nodded as well and looked back to Link who was currently attacking a shield put up by Zant. He was getting no where at it but tried with every fiber of his soul to break it. "I need you to trap him and take him somewhere where he can't do anyone any harm…" He looks to Fierce Deity, who was still screaming out bloody nonsense. "He'll have to run himself out... But if he stays here, seeing them, he'll kill himself!" She grunts weighing out the options before acting.

"Fine then, whatever!" She summons out a portal swooping up Link before he could strike again and teleporting him out of the Realm, the last of Link's screams being taken with him. Midna frowns deep but felt relieved knowing that he'd be alright, she turns to the pair, she grits her teeth resisting the urge to kill Zant right then and there.

"Oh, aren't you going to make sure he's alright?" Zant smiled holding tightly onto (Y/N) as he spoke. "You wouldn't want him to die now would you?" Midna sucks her teeth and turns her back to them once more, she started to wrap herself with one last statement for them to think on.

"This isn't over, we will get (Y/N) back and destroy all of you!" With that, she leaves the realm with Young Wolf Link…

* * *

 **A bit late, no thanks to school as usual.. But I hope you all liked this chapter, a little Zant love for Zant fans~ (If he even has any... He has me that's for sure!). Favorite and review! (I could use a bit some criticism)**


	5. Reminiscence

**Chapter 4: Reminiscence**

 **Zant's P.O.V.**

I couldn't remember the last time I thought about holding (Y/N) in my arms, her skin was always smooth, I could tear it with my finger tip. Her eyes were no longer their wonderfully excitable (E/C) that they used to be, nearly lighting up at every little thing. They were a tainted orange now but still looked memorizing whenever she looked at me.

"Zant?" I turn my head and see (Y/N) looking worried at me, she brought her hand up to my face. "Is everything alright? I've never seen you thinking so deeply before." I smile and grab her hand resting on my face.

"That is because I have never had a need to, but with you thoughts come and stay, everything about you deserves a second look, it is why I am dazed by you." (Y/N) giggled and tightened her hold on my hand.

"I wouldn't say I'm interesting at all, it's why I always thought myself too easily to become a bore to you." I smiled and leaned forward pulling her neck close to my lips.

"You could never become a bore to me, my Queen." She gasped a bit feeling my teeth graze her skin, she tensed but soon relaxed under my hold.

"I'm glad I can fulfill your… _our_ needs, my King."

 _~Flashback~_

It was just a few days into the terrible darkness that overtook most of the light world, beasts roamed freely in both worlds causing most to hide and fear the outside world. Most not even willing to leave the protection of the four walls around them. Some no longer even felt alive, as if they had passed over to another world living with no entity. The Hyrule Castle was no exception to this rule. Zelda stood watching as Hyrule fell into the hands of Twilight, as she almost felt helpless against the reign knowing that if she tried anything her people would suffer first.

"Zelda!" She turned at the voice entering the room, there (Y/N) walked in panting and dropping her dress.

"(Y/N)? You should be in your room." She nods.

"I know that but I- I couldn't just stand by and watch as everyone suffered…" She paused. "I know we have the Hero to help us but we should at least think about having someone else to help speed up the process or even someone else to find out more so we can help or do something while we're here." (Y/N) went on but Zelda smiled to her cutting her words short.

"You really want to help… We all do, but (Y/N) there are things even you are not capable of, in terms of strength, we're better off leaving it in the hands of Midna and her companion." (Y/N) closed her eyes.

"So what are we to do? Sit here and wait?" Zelda sighed.

"I don't see much other option." (Y/N) hated her sister's reasoning, she understood it but refused to live under it. She couldn't just stand to watch as everything turn to ruin and just trust anyone with the fate of the world, even if the Goddess did choose him. (Y/N) nodded anyways and went over to Zelda's door opening it.

"I think, I'll go to bed early, I'm still not ready to accept that idea…" Zelda turned her back once more.

"Well I'm sorry, but it's the only way we can all stay here alive." (Y/N) nodded and closed the door behind her.

It was late night, although it didn't seem to be any different from the usual now a days. Today was different though, there was a lack of the second Hyrulian Princess' usual antics of yelling and trying to get past the guards. (Y/N) was nowhere to be found and the guards searched as best they could before reporting to Zelda. She didn't even turn when they entered.

"I knew she was going to leave, I just didn't think it was going to be so soon… Still, keep looking for her and if you find her make sure that she's safe." The guard nods guiding the ones behind him to keep at it, they promptly left to their duties. "I'll have to let her see how it really is."

(Y/N) looked to Hyrule Field, it was the first of many days she'd be out here, (Y/N) was familiar enough with the terrain and could easily adapt to living outside of the castle grounds. She touched her hand to the cold metal around her waist and also felt the pouch full of potions of all kinds. She'd have to ration them wisely.

"Alright, time to take matters into my own hands!"

For the first few days of being out on her own, (Y/N) was fine and handled the monsters and handled meeting people, most couldn't recognize her as she always wore a scarf to cover the most of her face when she went into cities, towns and villages. But traveling wasn't getting her anywhere. She had to find answers, she could only think of two places; Zora's domain had been eliminated as all told her no one could enter there and that even the water had stopped flowing, her only other option: Death Mountain. They'd have to speak with her, at least hear her out. She arrived there, stopping to speak to the villagers of Kakariko, she met with Renado, the village shaman, who was gracious enough to tell her of the current standings with the Gorons.

"Are you sure?" He nods standing up.

"Yes, they have been hostile for quite some time now, preventing any humans from entering, they won't listen to anything." (Y/N) sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Then I won't be able to find out anything, Zora's domain is apparently impossible to get to right now and the Gorons don't want anything to do with humans." (Y/N) wanted to try before giving up, she stood up. "I have to try, maybe if I speak to them they'll at least listen to me." He looked at the willing female.

"I don't think that's how that works…" She smiles to him.

"Nonsense. As much as I hate using my title, I'm sure if they see me they'll listen." He looked at her unsure of what her title could be but he didn't bother to ask.

"Nothing I say will stop you, but please stay safe, and if something goes wrong just come back here and rest in the hot spring above the hotel." She nodded and headed for the door.

"I will, and thank you for everything." She took off and went as quick as she could to Death Mountain. Arriving there, she climbed up the torn net but stopped getting to the top. She stared at a Goron standing in her path. She removed the scarf and walked up a bit more. He noticed her and moved from his position.

"Human! You have no business here, the Elder said no humans allowed!" He curled up in a ball. (Y/N) gasped but tried to stand her ground.

"No, please just hear me out, I'm a princess of Hyrule!" He continued to charge up his roll. "I just want to talk about a few things, please!" He started to roll out toward her. She rolled her eyes and turned to run off before he reached her, she dropped grunting a bit at her unplanned fall, a few rocks fell near her.

"I don't care who you are, now run back home, puny princess!" (Y/N) huffed.

"Puny…?" She shook her head and brushed off the rock before she started to walk off. They weren't going to cooperate no matter what she said or did, even if she was princess. To them a human was a human. She sighed and looked up trying to see if she could sneak her way up the mountain. For the remainder of the day was spent lifting rocks to form a kind of staircase, which crumbled under her feet, and tried climbing the mountain side but slid back down to the earth. She groaned realizing that she couldn't do anymore, she gave up and decided to listen to Renado.

(Y/N) got to the hot spring and sighed sinking into the steamy bath, she sighed and bit and rubbed the water over her hair and sat thinking. _What am I'm going to do now? I can't go back home just yet, maybe I should try Zora's Domain, it might be dangerous, I should be alright though._ She opened her eyes and looked up to the cloudy sky of Kakariko. (Y/N) sunk a bit more in the water hearing the wood creek behind her.

"W-who's coming up here?"

"Um... It's just me, my name is Link."

* * *

That was back then, when she had first met Link. At first she didn't love Link, she admired him for how he was willing to take on any task given to him, she took back her original words about him. Link had been surprised to hear that she was princess, especially to Zelda, but he kept his first thought about her. Being just another person he could possibly rely on, he explained to her that he had helped the Gorons and he assumed that they were out of their ways of thinking about the humans, but she'd be safe waiting for them to come down first before trying to go up again. He also said not to worry about Zora's Domain as it was his next destination, she wished nothing but good, she actually wanted to join him he agreed but realized that she'd just get in the way, Midna thought it for the better. Link explained that he'd be in touch if he ever needed someone's company. That following day, (Y/N) couldn't wait and she went to the Gorons and asked them what was the problem in the first place. Their Elder explained what it was and even mentioned Link who had helped them. She was glad to hear their well being.

"You mentioned something about dark power?" The Elder, Gor Coron, nodded.

"Yes, it's why we had our Patrich locked away!" (Y/N) stared at him.

"Looks as though the Twilight is greater than we thought…" (Y/N) muttered under her breath. "Well, it's all I wanted to know…" She bowed to him. "Thank you for telling me of this news." He nods then smiles to her.

"It's no trouble…" He leaned in closer and whispered to her. "There's no need to hide among us Gorons, we don't mind Royalty stopping by now and then." Her cheeks flushed and she nodded.

"Well, next time I'll keep that in mind." He smiled at her embarrassment before bidding her good travels. She left and scaled back down the mountain, she stopped at the entrance and opened up her map. "Link said he'd take care of Zora's domain, then what am I to do?" She thought to herself before she saw on the map. "What's a little stop by Lake Hylia really quick just to it's condition." She resolved to see the lake by going there.

(Y/N) arrived there after a very long walk, going there directly was out of the question so she wondered about seeing it from above. (Y/N) went to the Great Bridge, she panted as she walked across it, getting to the middle she lifted herself up and peered over seeing the dried up lake.

"Not good. I didn't think it'd be that bad…" She lowered herself and prayed that Link would resolve whatever was going on and fast. She was about to head back to Kakariko Village to rest and after she'd return to Hyrule with new information on their current standings. When it happened all so quick. She heard a thump behind her, she turned and fell onto her backside at the beast in front of her. No face but hands that resembled claws as he touched the ground rising itself back up. Another fell doing the same and they walked around the bridge until one noticed her and began to trudge toward her. (Y/N) didn't know what to do as she was stuck to the core with fear, slowly she moved her fingers then her hand and sucked in air feeling as though someone had been holding onto her neck. She got up and thought quick. _There's no way I'm going to be able to take these… things! I have to make a run for it!_ She began to out run the limping creature but was stopped by something she couldn't see until she hit it. She yelled and felt the force of the field in front of her. "No! No!" She banged at it but to no avail as it didn't seem to be breaking. She turned, her back to the field and the creature to her front, it was nearing her raising it's hand and sung down cutting her arm when she tried to dodge it. She sucked in her teeth and held her now bleeding arm. The droplets fell to the bricks that formed the bridge and fast making a small trail behind her.

"Now, now, leave her…" She stopped upon hearing a voice, _What was it now!_ She searched as the voice seemed to falter the beasts as they came to a complete stop. This was her chance. She panted as she attempted to climb the side of the bridge but was stopped by her injury, she didn't have enough strength to lift herself, but she was going to have to try her best. She tried lifting with her legs and using her stomach to angle herself to fall over. All was well until her body was lifted, she started to panic and kicked her legs around when what felt like a hand prevented her from doing so. "Please, do calm yourself… It is not lady like to flail around in such a manner." (Y/N) grunted and kicked as hard as she could managing herself to fall to the ground hitting the side of her face on the concrete, she moved around and got to her back and panted a bit. "Don't you want to get better?" Her eyes widened as she saw a mask in front of her face.

"Ahh!" She screamed and forced herself up in an adrenaline rush. The field was still there, but the person suddenly appeared in front of her and trapped her between both arms. She panted taking in small ridged breaths as she stared into the mask.

"I mean no harm to you… I see that I've done enough." Her eyes never left the face of the mask, the tongue part of it pulled away revealing a light blue chin and a cut mouth with teeth resembling sharks. She shivered seeing this. "Let me take care of you, I feel that perhaps you may be of some actual use to me." She couldn't hear anymore or see, as her vision was covered by a hand and her ears began to muffle until she passed out…

* * *

(Y/N) awoke with a gasp, she caught her breath and felt her body. Once realizing she was fine she took in her surroundings. It looked normal around her, nothing out of the ordinary. She removed the blanket over her body and walked around behind the curtain hiding her body, when she did she found Link sitting in the front next to the door asleep. His shield was resting next to him against the wall as was his sword behind it, his hat was off and his arms rested over his body. (Y/N) stared at him before walking over quietly and bending down to touch his face. He was cold, but he looked fine. _What happened after I blacked out?_ (Y/N) pondered for a quick second but stopped when Link started to shift around in his sleep knocking his shield over making a loud sound. His eyes slowly blinked open then he moved to stretch as he yawned. (Y/N) stood a small distance away from him and when his eyes came into focus he jolted up hitting his head on the low shelf above him.

"A-are you alright?" (Y/N) went over and bent down to his level, Link sucked his teeth as he rubbed his head but noticed her. His cheeks flushed as he carefully got up as did she.

"You shouldn't worry about me…" He looked to her arm. "Does that hurt anymore?" She shook her head.

"Not at all… Were you the one who helped me?" He nods.

"Yeah, I was about to go into the Lakebed Temple when I saw your body on the bank of the river. What happened?" (Y/N) shook her head.

"If I could tell you I would…" She touched her head. "I just remember seeing these giant beasts with hands like claws, faces covered with masks, and a person with a mask on as well, the creature attacked me and the person said they were going to help me… Then I blacked out." Link nods.

"Creatures…? Wait, were they black in color with like designs on them?" She nods. "Twilight Beast!" She looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Those things that attacked you were more than likely Twilight Beasts, they come out of portals in the sky and kill anyone in their way, I don't even think they have a mind of their own." (Y/N) nods.

"I would think so. They answered to the person who said they were going to help me, he told them to stop and they complied." Link sighed a bit then moved his hand over to her bandaged arm.

"You sure you're okay?" (Y/N) looked up to Link and her cheeks heated up at their closeness. She looked down and nodded.

"Y-yes, I'm fine… Thanks to you of course." Link's cheeks rose in color as well and he smiled a bit.

"I think you should just rest up for a while then head back to the Castle soon. You know to tell everyone of everything you saw." She nods.

"I was planning to… Where are we anyways?"

"Oh, we're in Castle Town, I didn't know where else to bring you so I just went here." She nodded.

"Well thank you again, for everything. Will you be alright?" Link smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine don't worry about me." (Y/N) nodded and smiled to him. He chuckled liking the sight of her smile.

Link had left after he reassured she'd be okay on her own once more, (Y/N) remained inside the doctor's office and went back under her sheets. She closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep, when her eyes closed all she could see was... Link. She opened her eyes and sat up in the bed, her head began to pound slightly as well from her hot cheeks. _What?_ All she could think about was Link, and meeting him again, she wanted to and wanted to do so as soon as possible. What was going on? It couldn't have been love, she just met him. He _was_ a caring and dedicated person but it wasn't enough to cause her to fall in love... Could it? (Y/N) shook her head and pulled her knees up to her face still blushing.

 _~End~_

(Y/N)'s eyes watered and a single tear ran down her face. Zant towered over her body but stopped his movements, he moved his hand to her cheek and wiped the tears away.

"Why do you shed tears?" (Y/N)'s eyes opened widely she felt her face feeling the tears.

"I-I don't know…" Zant stared at her before lifting her up into his arms.

"You probably still have memories as a light being and are relapsing them." He rubbed her hair. "Just forget them, you shouldn't have to suffer because of the days of your past." (Y/N) sniffed as more tears fell, but she nodded falling for the false security Zant was giving her.

"Y-you're right… Thank you Zant." He smiled and pulled her back from his chest before he touched his lips to hers once more.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Fave and review.**


	6. True Strength

**A/N: (E/C)= Eye color, (S/T)= Skin type**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: True Strength**

 _With Link, Midna, and Young Link..._

I felt rays of heat rest over the lower half of my body heating me, I knew where I was, but I didn't know how I got here. I felt pain all over as I moved my body, the worst of it being in my chest. It felt as though I was stabbed through and my heart was ripped right out leaving a hole in it's place. This feeling and what I remembered previous overcame my body and I passed again…

When I woke up this time I was still in pain but I felt a lot better. I sat shaded under a rock formation in Gerudo Desert, my body was wrapped tight in bandages. I looked over and felt the mask as it lied next to me. I groaned and shook my head, I looked to my right and saw Young Link sitting there, he was on his knees staring at me with wide blue eyes. He gasps and moves to sit closer to me.

 _"Link! You're awake!"_ He crawls quickly kicking sand up by his hands as he did so and sits on his knees looking at me. I chuckle at his appearance him acting nearly identical to a dog.

"Yeah…" I pause and look around.

"What… what happened and how'd we get here? Better yet why are we hear?" He doesn't speak and instead Midna's voice chimes up instead.

"You screwed up, again, Link." I turn to my backside and stare at her, she stood leaning against the rock I was under, she started to walk over and spoke again. "You screwed up, big time." She paused. "Young Link explained that stupid mask of yours and what happened to you after you put it on. You nearly killed yourself going berserk at the sight of (Y/N) and Zant!" I rubbed my head confused of what she was talking about.

"...I don't remember any of that… I remember seeing (Y/N) but not doing anything else." She nods.

"We didn't expect you to. It was nearly like your body was fighting with that power and losing, you had no control and I'm sure the only thing on your mind was to get (Y/N) back…" I looked down unable to say anything else. Midna sighed a bit. "But Link, you can't let that power take you over, more and less you would have wound up killing (Y/N) along with Zant and Dai…" I stared at her. "So that's why I brought you here. You pretty much destroyed whatever you could until finally you passed out, it's been about three days since then." My eyes go wide. "But don't worry, nothing has happened in either world, I know everything that happens in the Twilight world now and everything out here seems to be fine." I sigh somewhat before gripping my hands tightly.

"I just want this to end, I want (Y/N) to never deal with me and my problems ever again… That's all I want." I paused. "Guess I tried a bit to hard huh?" Midna watched me as I spoke softly not willing to respond. Link grunted and slammed his hands in the sand lifting it once more.

 _"Link, don't say that! She loves you!"_ I look to him angry to hear that.

"But what good is her love for me if all my love does nothing but harm and destruction to her?" Link couldn't answer. "I don't want her upset because she doesn't think I love her, or that we can't be together because of something else stupid! I just want her happy!" We all stay quiet, Midna sighed loudly breaking the empty space of silence.

"You're really dense. That's not all you given her, you've given her love, hope, compassion, strength, willpower, happiness, and so much more. All of that because she didn't want to expose her love to you not knowing the end result of it. She didn't want to lose all of that because of feelings never to be returned, she was fragile and still is, Link." I stare at her Midna, unaware of all of this then suddenly I remembered something and I shoot up. "Guh! You moron, you'll open your wounds again!"

"Who cares! I think I know how to get (Y/N) back." Although Midna couldn't see Young Link, she felt somewhat of his presence and turned to met his gaze before they both sighed.

"Well spit it out then."

* * *

Several days had passed, Link got his strength back and once more they all attempted to get (Y/N) back, this time his plan was sure to work. Before hand, he had to get a little encouragement.

"Zelda!" Said princess stopped in her tracks in the halls of Hyrule Castle and dainty jogged over to the male.

"Link! Did you manage my sister back?" He shook his head.

"But, she's coming back soon, I swear it." Her frown deepened, Link smiled to her. "But hear me out, I came here because I wanted to ask you something." She looked to him. "Do you think I would be suitable for (Y/N)? Or am I too less or too much?" She crossed her arms.

"If you want honesty; you are a bit too much…" She paused and her features softened. "But that's why I feel you're perfect for her. You'll protect her, make her happy and even if somehow she were to lose her social standing, I'm sure she would hunt and harvest every day if it was by your side." Link listened intently to the princess. "She's even said how she wishes for a life like you used to. But she never did want to tell you of her real feelings. She only ever told them to me." I rub my neck.

"Apparently a lot of people have told me that… Why do you think that is? Why (Y/N) won't tell me anything about her feelings regarding me." Zelda shrugs.

"I can't speak for (Y/N) on a personal note, but I can guess; she's a very humble girl. If she's able to do anything, weather it be expressing her emotions or finishing a task, without turning to a nervous wreck or just quitting all together, it's because she feels strongly towards it as though her not going through with it hurts her somehow. I'm sure it's pride there." Zelda smiled thinking of her sister, Link nodded before smiling as well and touching Zelda's shoulder.

"Thanks Zelda!" She smiled to him as he turned to leave.

"Ah, wait! You didn't tell me why you asked!" Link stopped before turning back to her, he walked back over and gave her a grand hug. Zelda was confused and stunned by the sudden show of emotions. Link spoke softly to her.

"It doesn't matter, all that does is that I get your sister back, and this time we'll never let her go."

* * *

As Link, Young Link, and Midna all left the Light World once more they arrived at the Twilight Palace, Midna didn't bother dealing with anyone and just snuck Link in as a wolf and transformed him back when they were inside. Apparently she had kept the fragment of Twilight she used on him during their adventure. They arrived once again at the throne doors, they looked at the door and Midna looked back to Link worried.

"Link?" He turned to the queen.

"Are you sure you won't break down like last time?" Link smiles to her and nods reassuringly.

"I'm sure, if I see _that_ again I'll just remember what Zelda told me." Midna looked in question to him. "(Y/N) only does stuff she feels strongly towards."

"What does that have to do with keeping yourself calm?" Link looked down.

"She's in there. Romance isn't a big part of (Y/N)'s life, I'm sure she never concerned with it at all until now, so it means that she still may have uncertain feelings towards doing anything with anyone not just me or Zant." Midna stared at him. His reasoning was smart but she still felt uneasy. She nodded to link and touched his shoulder.

"But just remember; if you black out on us again, me and Young Link will have to take over." Young Link was also a wolf and had Midna's hand resting atop his head, he was panting and nodded.

"Yeah! We're getting (Y/N) back, and this is the last time we're trying!" Link smiles to his friends and nodded to them both. Their plan was to remove the instigator, Dai was a priority first. Midna opened the doors and walked in alone. Midna was left to deal with Dai while Link and Young Link handled (Y/N) and Zant. The Twilight queen walked in and (Y/N) and Zant were doing things of obscene nature. Her dress top was open resting by her waist exposing her (S/T) skin from the back. Zant's tongue ran along her neck down to the loose-limbed skin at her front. Midna interrupted their moment of passion as she stomped her foot down nearly shaking up the entire place. They both stopped and looked to her, (Y/N) grabbed the hanging clothing and sat up close to Zant, he held her waist close to his lower half as she covered herself. He was also clothed only from the waist down a strong indication that something intimate must have happened.

"Oh, so you're back are you?" Dai appeared above and landed in front of the queen, she kept her ground.

"Yes, I am…" She glanced back over to Zant and (Y/N) who were just watching the pair as they spoke.

"So there's no way I can change your mind huh (Y/N)?" Said female giggled touching Zant's cheek before giving it a kiss where her fingered lingered.

"Do you really want my answer? Or do you already know it?" Midna closes her eyes before nodding to her sister, (Y/N) smiled. Midna turned to face Dai, her eyes narrowed as she glared to him. He smiled in unnatural bliss to her anger.

"Well then, my first act, as one of the three in command, is _you_." She pointed to Dai. He blinked several times pointing a finger to himself confused a bit. "Battle me, and if you lose I want you out of this realm!" Dai chuckles as he put a hand to his chest honoring her royal prowess.

"But, your highness, I've explained this before; I have to be sure no one suppresses this righteous trio of awe-"As he spoke Midna's anger reached new levels, his words were cut short when he was launched into where (Y/N) and Zant were sitting. Zant foresaw the misfitted anger of the Twilight Queen and moved them both before the impact hit. Dai rested in a wall coughing, he moved himself from the creator created and chuckled as he stood up, he cleaned himself off and spit out blood. "Alright then, your highness! I'll accept your challenge…" He teleported in front of her, she gasped at his speed. "But I hope you can handle me." He kicked her stomach sending her back out of the castle and into the courtyard of the Palace, he looked to Zant and (Y/N) and smirked to them both. He turned and placed his hand over his chest. "Looks like you'll be having a bit of fun. If your wish was to have a trio in command here I would suggest not to kill her." Dai chuckled.

"No promises." Dia teleported once more out of the castle to finish his battle off.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Link and Young Link were worried for Midna but they figured she could handle herself long enough for them to execute the second part to their plan. Young Wolf Link looked up to Link nudging his leg.

"Are you ready?" Link nodded to his past self getting himself mentally prepared as well. As they were about to run inside Link's body was grabbed. Young Wolf Link growled seeing the large Shadow Beasts. The one holding Link was about to be attacked when it screeched immobilizing Young Wolf Link, another came down and caught the young wolf, he howled and and tried biting the creature to no avail. "Link!" Link, unconcerned for himself, looked to his ancestor as he was grabbed by the beast. They were moved into the throne room where they were tossed down on the ground and were soon sealed in a small field of twilight. Link stood up and banged at the walls composed of Twilight energy.

"You were here? I assumed so, Minda was also here and she wouldn't come alone…" Zant stood up while still holding onto (Y/N) like a bride, he turned to set her down in the throne. She smiled, her face somewhat ablaze from the attention he was showing to her. "So what bring you to victims here?" Young Link barked.

"We're getting (Y/N) back!" Link nodded. "Yeah, and this time I won't let you distract me!" Zant chuckled.

"Oh, really now?" He teleported and grabbed (Y/N) walking back over to them. She stared into Link's eyes, they were different, they were no longer a bright (E/C) that Link had come to love, they were a light brownish orange and glowing as well. (Y/N) held onto Zant by his neck while her legs and back were supported by Zant's arms. "You so very desperately want her back don't you?" Link didn't speak just stared at them. "You had your chance to keep her, but you let it go…" He turned his head to look at (Y/N). "She wasn't on your mind until recently was she?" He paused. "Don't you think so too?" (Y/N) nodded smiling.

"I'm sure of it, I always felt myself weak at how restrained by a love I never knew, and I'm sure the unawareness was shared." She paused. "Zant let me go thinking the same, that maybe if I was with you that I'd be happy but I wasn't, so he took me back..." Link growled tired of hearing her go on.

"But I know, deep down, you're not happy! Where's the (Y/N) I know? She wouldn't be kissing any king out of pleasure! Not even your own to rule by your side one day!" She narrowed her eyes.

"You…!" Zant stopped her.

"Why tell him when you can show him." Zant started to lean forward toward her, at his sudden action, she closed her eyes. Young Link growled at the sight, Link grunted and spoke once more.

"This isn't you. You'd never do anything you didn't honestly want to. I'm sure that was your mantra!" (Y/N)'s eyes opened up to Link's words, she pulled back from their kiss, she grunted and turned her head away from him. Zant stared at the side of her head.

"I-I'm sorry… I don't know what overcame me…" Zant stared at her, he moved his head close to her lips and she reacted the same once again. Zant's eyes never left her face, which held a bit of fear now.

"He's getting to you…" Zant teleported away from them, (Y/N) was put up into a hand which held her like a cage. She stepped to one of the openings and stared down at the trio of men. Zant came back down and pulled Link from the cage tossing him to the ground behind Zant, Link fell to heap and tried to hop to his feet, Link was swiftly kicked in his side. He groaned out as he tumbled across the floor Zant walked over slowly to Link as he lie on the floor near the corner. "Looks like I'll have to kill you if I want (Y/N) to be fully mine…" Zant manifested one of his semitars and was about to stab it into Link, he quickly reacted and blocked Zant's sword with his own.

"I won't go down without a fight!" Their swords clashed together till they reached the hilt of their blades, Zant scoffed and removed himself from in front of Link. Link stood up, sword in hand, and stood his ground to Zant.

"This time you won't win, I have our own magic and the power of the light, thanks to (Y/N) of course…" (Y/N) just staring down at the mention of her name. "Nothing you do will stop me!" Once more, Zant went for Link, they clashed once more. Link spoke through his teeth while fending off his attack.

"I... can still try!" Link pushed him off and flipped back creating a distance between him and the usurper. Zant teleported out of Link's sight. Link kept his blade up looking around for even his smallest movements. Zant appeared in front of him suddenly, Link gasped but tried jump attacking for him, he moved and hit link in his back cutting gashes in his body. Link groaned but kept going ignoring the pain inflicted upon him. Zant hit him with the dull side of his blade causing Link to spit up blood.

"Link!" Young Link started head butting at the barrier in any attempt to break it. Once more Zant hovered over Link's slowly and injured body, he smacked his face making his cheek bruise.

"I told you boy! You can't defeat me this time!"

(Y/N) watched in hopelessness as the scene below her went on, Link was getting beat but he wouldn't go down, no matter how he was hit, slashed, kicked, punched, he just kept getting back up with the same expression he had. Link back away a bit and spoke while Zant taunted him by disappearing.

"(Y/N)!" She looked down hearing her name. "I don't care… I don't care if I die here, but as long as you know that I would never leave or hurt you in a million years, even if I did have the chance to leave you happy, I know you're not." He paused looking up to her. "That's why as long as I'm alive I'll never give up on you!" Right as he finished he was kicked in his stomach and sent against the wall. (Y/N) and Young Link gasped. (Y/N) backed away not willing to watch the horrid scene unfold any longer, she shook her head and held it holding back any emotions she felt. _Wait_ … She was confused as to why she felt emotions towards him anyways. She loved Zant… didn't she? She shook her head more as she started to feel like her old self again. More and more thoughts about Link surfaced and less and less about anyone else.

"L-link… LINK!" She shot up screaming out his name. Zant who was standing over him with the blade ready to enter his body stopped, Link barely able to see, opened his swollen eye took get a blurry glance at her. Her eyes watered as she yelled down to him. "Don't die! Even if you leave here, don't die. I can't… No, I don't want to see you die here!" Link stared up to her. "Please… Just leave and stay alive, that'll make me happy...!" She trailed off as her eyes filled with more tears. Hearing her choked sobs just made Zant even angrier, he turned back to Link who had gotten up barely even able to hold his blade now.

"What a joke… Her light is stronger than I expected. But it doesn't change the fact that I'll still come out victorious!" Link smirked with a bloody mouth. He wiped himself clean before gripping the chin of the Fierce Deity mask.

"We'll see about that!" He put it on and felt it's power through him…

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review and Favorite!  
**


	7. Our finale

**Chapter 6: Our finale...**

Link was a bit more in control this time around still a bit unstable but he could work with it. His eyes flickered between Zant then up to where (Y/N) was, he swung his sword up to the chain and cut it. She yelped as the chain jerked before dropping. Link went up cutting the opening and getting her out. He went over to the cage where Young Link was and tossed her inside there.

"Keep watch of her, and if something happens…" Young Link nodded knowing what to do. Link turned back to where Zant was. "Let's make this fair…" He held his sword out. "Now there's nothing holding me back."

* * *

Midna grunted as she slammed back into a doorway, she felt her chest heave at the impact. She stood up holding onto her side staring at the walking man in front of her. Dai proved to be stronger than she imagined. She couldn't afford to get distracted now. Seeing a shadow above her she grunted and moved out of the way and back into the open, the sound of falling debris filled the empty dark void while her eyes flickered through the settling dust. She looked up and found him. Dai was standing above the crushed half of the building holding onto a transformed sword.

"Do you give up yet, princess?" She smirks and puts her hands on her hips trying to act the part.

"Why would I? You're just an underclass, lower then me and anyone else here in the Twilight realm…" She paused. "Besides, where was this strength when I needed something done?" He chuckles turning his sword into a spear, he set it upright the tip pointed toward the ground and rested on the bottom balancing himself.

"Why would I showcase such strength against weaklings you couldn't handle on your own?" She grunts. "Every one is below me! But, I hate to be at the top…" He changed the spear into a pair of chained together mini scythes, he thrusted them into the opposite walls from him and hung by the chain by his knees like a monkey. "It's so boring to be up there all alone, have nothing and no one truly want to be with you. Have the ability to hear everything that those say but never enough power to make them eat those words. Everything's just power, power, power!" He changed them back into the spear he had and nearly impaled himself but stopped his body from falling. "It nearly made me want to end my life, but I changed… I figured; I don't want to be at the top, but I love people and their reactions, their emotions, their "problems"!" He teleported behind her, she gasped and formed a hand to block him as he attempted to stab her from behind. He chuckled. "But you should think about yourself, I don't want to kill you but really you're pushing it." They separated.

"I didn't know you were a shapeshifter."

"I didn't know you were this weak." She frowned. "Besides I had no need to tell you." Midna summoned a cannon and shot in his direction. He blocked the blasts with a large double sided sword protecting him then stabbed it into the ground calmly. "Why do you want the light girl to be saved anyways?" She grunts.

"Because, she doesn't deserve to be so miserable... Life just has a very funny way of treating those like her horribly, and she'll never change it." Midna furrows her brows. "But I will!"

* * *

Zant and Link were clashing, not landing a single blow on one another, their impacts were so great it seemed to destroy the air around them, waves of white streaks formed in the air around them as their battle went on. Inside of the protective barrier, (Y/N) turned to the wolf who was assumed to protect her, she saw the wolf but she also saw a young child in his one gleaming eye, she touched his head.

"Who are you?" Young Link looked to her and growled a bit.

"Who are _you_?" Young Link asked her.

"Me? Well, I'm (Y/N)." He smiled.

"What happened? You were acting really different before." She shook her head.

"I don't remember much; I was impaled and found myself unable to wake up. I could feel the most of what was happening to me, and at one point I started to remember a few things of the past with Link." He growls a bit.

"Zant must have done something to you, do you feel any different?" She shakes her head.

"I feel like normal." She paused. "Will Link be okay?" Young Link looked to her.

"You really are back, Link told me you never worry about yourself even in the face of death." She stares at his one red eye. "But as for Link, the way he is now I doubt if he'll let this one go."

Link was pushed back by a large impact on both of their blade, Zant was also pushed back but not as far. He spoke. "You light fool! Why is it that you want (Y/N) back? Is it for some kind of personal gain, or is it just to please that princess of yours." Link chuckled.

"Of course it's not that, I guess you could say I finally found the courage to express how I feel." Zant's lips curled into a smirk.

"As I said before; I gave you the chance, why not take it then? She could have been all yours and then some yet you stood by… I watched as days went by she was terribly alone with you not showing any signs of anything, days where she would become jealous of seeing you with her sister or talk about the other light female. You made her suffer and for three long years that repeated. I wanted to make her my queen originally, but I also wanted her happy so I set her back to you hoping that even if she wasn't mine that she was at least well enough that I could go on with my duties… Yet you failed." Link nods.

"I know. It's honestly a problem of mine. I didn't think that she loved me let alone even thought of me any more than she did all of the, she care for everyone so I didn't think I could be put any higher than that. But now, I know that she does love me, and the one thing that I can say for sure is that I love her as well." Zant's eyes narrowed. "I live to protect her and want her to always be smiling. But I can't do that if I die." He glanced over at (Y/N) who was just staring awestruck, Link chuckled.

"Oh I would think you could, just leave her to me and it won't matter if you die!" Zant made a small dash before teleporting and stabbing Link in his stomach, Link groaned in pain but grabbed his blade preventing him from moving it.

"Wrong choice!" Link yelled out as his stuck his blade behind him and hit Zant in his chest. Zant's grip on his own sword loosened and soon fell all together. He grunted and stumbled backward removing the blade from his body. He was losing blood and it came out of his mouth as well, he fell to his knee and watched as the blood dripped on the floor staining it with crimson(?) droplets. Link removed the blade from his side and groaned as it was removed from his body, he turned to Zant and walked over to him. Zant panted and looked up to Link as he towered his body.

"What are you waiting for! Kill me!" Link shook his head.

"I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to save (Y/N)…" Zant grunted and collapsed on the floor losing blood fast, the blade seemed to do more damaged than it seemed and he passed out. The barrier around (Y/N) and young Link was removed and they both came running for Link.

"Link!" Link held his side as (Y/N) ran up and hugged him tightly.

"(Y/N) I-" She cut him off.

"No, I don't wanna hear it from him, I want to see you, the real Link. My Link." He stared at (Y/N) then grunted as (Y/N) felt around his neck, he touched her hand and removed the mask going back to his normal self. The mask fell with a wooden clank and Link nearly fell over in pain, being a Deity, pain was different. (Y/N) supported him but he smiled down to her, he felt up her side and went to her cheek. "Link… Did you really mean what you said? That do you love me?" He nodded staring down to her.

"Every word of it." She smiled somewhat before going up in an attempt to kiss him. They broke from their closeness remembering where they were. Link held onto her when the room around them began to shake. "Midna!" (Y/N) turned to Young Link.

"Link go and see if she's okay, I'll help Link out of this place." Young Link nodded to her and bolted out of the room. (Y/N) put his arm around her shoulder and they walked as quickly as they could out of the throne room.

Outside Young Link stood in front of a sitting Midna. She was hurt badly but he protected her from the man standing in front of them. (Y/N) and Link managed their way out of the crumbling castle. She left Link against a wall as she ran to take the place of Midna. Link held the wall as he yelled out to her.

"(Y/N) stop! You'll get killed…" She yelled back while running.

"It doesn't matter, I have to do something for Midna!" She ignored Link as he yells and went over to the tiro. Dai looked down to Cassie and frowned.

"You defeated him didn't you?" (Y/N) grunted and stood in front of the weakened Midna.

"Dai stop this at once!" He chuckled.

" _Oh_ , and what does the princess intend to do? Yell at me?" He stood on the ground a small distance from them. "You. Have. No. Power! Everything you hold is within your voice and it doesn't affect me!" (Y/N) listened and took his words with a grain of salt. She knew her worth and if she was true to herself she'd be fine. Behind (Y/N) she pulled out the sword she had taken from link after helping him. It was a soldier's blade but she held it as if she were more then used to it.

"Try your best. I may not be Minda, Link or Zelda, but my whole life I've been training myself so... so if the time came… I could protect those that I love!" Dai stared at her before he chuckled, he got louder and louder until he stopped suddenly.

"I think I may, Light one." He teleported in front of her, (Y/N) reacted and blocked him. She was pushed back but fended off his every attack. Young Link had helped Midna over to where Link was.

"Link… Is she alright?" He nods to the Queen.

"She wasn't hurt… But I don't know if she'll be able to handle this one." Young Link barked a bit.

"Don't say that! She's promising and has a lot of heart, if she really did train I'm sure she'll be amazing!" Midna and Link looked to him and prayed that (Y/N) would be alright.

"You are skilled." He chuckled. "More then that Twilight Princess was…" She clashed and was being pushed back they were now on equal grounds, in terms of defense, in attack he was stronger. He would teleport around her and sometimes catch her off guard but she could react and just barely block him. "But you're still an amateur!" He was about to hit her from the front, she went to block but he teleported at the last second behind her. He found his chance to strike her from the back to end it. She closed her eyes before yelling out as she blocked it from behind, she turned with her blade and looked at him before she disarmed him.

"I may be. But you're blind to what's in front of you!" She stuck the blade into his body and went through him, he groaned out and hunched over grabbing the blade at its edge.

"I-impossible! H-how did you…" She grunted as she removed the blade catching her breath, she let it drop to the ground and spoke.

"We're a lot alike. You and me. We have everything but don't want it, we want what those around us have; friendships, love, family, emotions... But this is my way of saving you… You're in the Goddess' hands now." He felt death strike him as he dropped to the ground in a cold heep. He fell and remained there motionless. (Y/N) panted before she started to feel light headed, she fell back weak and tired. But upon impact she felt the warm soft gold fur on her bare arm. She looked over seeing Young Link, Midna and Link all there smiling to her. She smiled as well before her eyes welled with tears and she went to embrace them...

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! But by some flames I can assume that perhaps this being a reader insert makes it weaker. Eh, whatever I still am going to finish it like this! Fav and review!**


	8. The end

_**Chapter 7: The end.**_

Cassie said her goodbyes to the Twilight realm but promised Midna that now that she could go between the world she'd keep the wrong hands from ever interfering again. Midna thanked her and she was welcomed to return whenever she wanted to. They left for the light world and Cassie reunited with Zelda who was crying her eyes out at the sight of her lost sister. Link was found to have left the royal grounds but in that day Zelda and Cassie both made a promise; that they would always look out for one another, and with a quick bath and show of herself of the town's people, who were very excited to see her. Cassie could finally do what she needed to.

Riding with a horse she made her way across nearly half of Hyrule Field and to the one place where she knew Link would be. She dismounted leaving her horse to return to Hyrule, she removed her flats and stepped into the cool life restoring water of Ordon Village. There she admired the fairies that all flew around her healing her further, she heard splashing behind her and she turned meeting the crystal eyes of Link's intense gaze. She smiled and ran over to him enveloping him into a tight hug. They relished it finally being able to touch once more in their own world. She lowered herself and looked up to him.

"Where did you run off too after I got back to Hyrule?" Link shrugged.

"I guessed, I thought you wanted to spend some time with Zelda after all of this." She giggled and leaned on his chest.

"Well you're not wrong…" She paused. "But I really wanted to ask you something, I didn't think I could do it before now but I'm sure I can now!" Link stared down to her. "We've been through a lot and I don't want any of that to change, I enjoyed the times when I was asked to accompany you on ventures through Hyrule. I felt safe around you and even before when I banished you, it took a lot out of me just to do so… But, as I said, I don't want that to ever end and by us being together, in the status they we're in that can never happen." Link stared at her.

"Cassie… Don't say that! I'm sure we can-" She cut him off with a smile.

"No, Link, let me finish… I asked my sister if I could abdicate my rule." Link stared down at her lost as to what her reasoning for wanting to do so was. "and she was perfectly fine with it actually." Link stared at her. "But no, this isn't to say that I no longer have _any_ affiliation, I _am_ still of royal blood just I am no longer standing as a princess under the eyes of my father, mother, sister, or people." Link gave her a look of confusion.

"B-but why?" She smiled staring at their intertwined hands.

"I did this so I could be with you wherever you were. I want to spent the last of my days with you Link, but if you decline this I will go back to being a princess." Link swallowed the spit in his throat, his lips turned from a straight line to a bright smile as he embraced her and fit his head into the crook of her neck.

"Cassie! You don't know how-" He shook, his head and moved to look into her eyes. "That's amazing! I'll always love you no matter what and now I can officially say that you're mine!" He let her go and got down on one knee. The fairies seemed to cease their movements and watched the scene before them. "You'll be mine won't you?" She couldn't stop the flow of joyous tears that filled her eyes she let them fall and dropped to his level holding tightly onto him.

"Oh, of course I will!" Link smiled before making her look up, he wiped her face clean before placing a lasting kiss on her lips sealing their longed bond.

 _ **Five years later…**_

Cassie has felt the sun's rays leave her body meaning it was no longer creating unnecessary sweat on her body it also meant that she had to finish up soon and head inside. She was positively giddy from the inside out; her and Link lived in a remote home just outside of Ordon village, they chose there because she wanted to keep Link close to his friends and because it was also a very special place for them as they would spend holidays there in one another's presence. Link did work around the house, collecting firewood, working on certian fixtures for the house, exploring a bit more of the land to farm and much more, but on his days when things were slow he did missions for the Royal family. Like today; Link had been gone for several hours as he had been on a mission for Zelda, which was normal for him. But recently he had been doing more and more work. He'd come home finishing off the work Cassie couldn't, of course it bothered him why she was so weak and unable to work as much as she first had but, he blamed it just on her recently recovering from a cold she had. Only Cassie knew the true reason for her fatigue, they had live together for five years pushing on six years now in that time they built up their home; creating a lasting lifestyle and endured harsh conditions creating a well balance for them to live in. Cassie knew that Link would be tired when he came home so she made him one of his favorites; Yeti's soup, that she recently learned how to make, and waited for him to return. Link came home late but not late enough for him not to eat, he didn't see a candle lit so he assumed that Cassie went bed without him. He heated back up the soup and enjoyed it before turning over for the night. In their room he was surprised to find Cassie sitting on their bed with her knees under her body, her hair was down and covered a part of her face but she was still beaming. Link stripped himself of the most of his clothes not wanting to keep his wife waiting any longer. They shared a small kiss before she pulled him into their shared bed.

"What are you still doing up? Not tired?" Cassie couldn't stop her smile from hurting her face but she shook her head.

"No… I just couldn't wait to tell you!" Link smiled and looked at her.

"Tell me what?" She giggled and took his rough hands and placed them over her stomach, she looked in directly into his eyes.

"Guess."

* * *

 **Yay~ I finished it! I mean I'm not happy about that, I don't like ending my work completely... But anyways let me apologize for this long wait for this last chapter, school was getting really hetic, but it's finally summer! And I only had one exam** ＼(￣▽￣)/. S **till I hoped you enjoyed this ride (or just enjoyed reading it!) I hope you keep reading and writing fanficers!**


End file.
